To be a Turk or not
by Kyllikki Kills
Summary: A particular red haired Turk and his girlfriend an ex-Turk are called upon during another disaster but what will the ultimately choose?
1. The Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one other than Cortie. As much as I'd like to live in FFVII, I don't do that either... :(

**

* * *

**

A pale moon light creeped in through the window, casting a blue glow over the room. Slow, rhythmic breaths broke the silence regularly as the inhabitants slept. The red head was curled around the smaller figure allowing one arm to be used as a pillow while the other one held her securely to his body. The chilly air made her small frame shiver. Simply out of reflex he hugged her closer to him and pulled the cover up, only waking long enough to complete the task and notice how her hair and skin both took on a pale blue hue in the moon light. He lay his head back down on the pillow and breathed in her scent before slipping back into a dreamless sleep. A small smile still traced his lips.

They were surrounded by very light lilac walls. Grey and black antique furniture was arranged around the king size bed. A small table, a book shelf and a chest were placed strategically in the room, giving them as much room to move about as possible. The window sill was larger than normal and had been made into a small sitting area which had helped them avoid the bulk of extra seating.

The shrill ring cut through the silence, bringing a curse from the drowsy redhead who reluctantly rolled on to his back and searched for the irritating device known as a PHS, hoping it did not wake the strawberry blonde before he could answer or silence it, which ever seemed appropriate.

"Hello," he asked quietly, keenly aware of the hour. "What else would I be doing at this hour," he asked with annoyance evident in his voice. "Yeah, before her maybe. What's this about anyway?" He waited impatiently for an answer. "Got it. Why me?" Another long pause, she was starting to stir. "Ya don't haveta yell, yo," he grimaced and held the PHS away from his ear as the voice came through even louder.

"Hm," she groaned, turning towards the missing warmth.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered, brushing the pale pinkish blond hair back from her face with his free hand.

"Reno, why are you on the phone at three in the morning," she mumbled after checking the time on her own PHS.

"Called in," he replied, ignoring the indignant shouts coming from the normally calm and level-headed leader of the Turks, Tseng.

"Is everything ok," she asked, her ice blue eyes were wide open as she sat up watching him carefully.

"I dunno. I haven't gotten much but this," he held the phone out in her direction.

"That doesn't sound good..." She winced at the sound of the clearly agitated voice.

"Alright already," he groaned into the device. "I'll there soon but you'll owe me," he relented before turning the PHS off and setting back down on the table more forcefully than need.

His pale green eyes took her in. She had curled up into a sitting fetal position with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees. The fear and sadness more evident in her than it had been in since the defeat of the Remnants a year ago. No matter how angry he was, this was not the moment to show it. This he knew that all too well.

He offered her a small smile, knowing his usual arrogant banter would only make things worse at least in this situation. Most of the time it would cheer her up but this was not one of those times. Situations so serious and her already dismal mood would not allow for his joking banter. "Everything will be ok," his words sounded more confident than he actually felt. From what he gathered, they were in more danger than they had been when the remnants came to claim Sephiroth's legacy as their own by terrorizing Edge, kidnapping large numbers of children, raising Bahamut, and eventually trying to resurrect Sephiroth himself. He wondered briefly if the planet would ever be allowed a time of peace before returning his thoughts to her.

"I will be back as soon as possible," he promised, as he moved her tangled hair away from her neck, kissing it gently several times.

"Maybe I could... help," she whispered, turning her eyes to him. She had been one of them not too long ago. He disliked the idea of her being in danger but he knew well how it could be just as dangerous standing on the sidelines as it was on the front.

"Is that what you want," he asked softly, the question was harder than he expected.

"I wanna be where you are. If that means returning to the Turks then so be it," she answered looking past him, out the window.

He nodded in response. There was little he could say. Though he feared the worst when she was one of them he hated the idea of being away from her and loathed the thought that he might not be there to protect her when she needed him because he was off fighting someone else's battles. "Get ready then, you know how Tseng is about waitin'. Sometimes I think he was born with a fire under his ass," he said as he stood and turned the light on. "Don't bother with the Turk duds. I don't think he'll care since you're in retirement."

Her eyes narrowed. "Quit saying that. It makes me sound ancient," she groaned as she rose from the comfort and warmth of their bed. She moved to the bathroom as he worked through the closet, wondering what she might wear. His options were limited by the fact that he still belonged to the Turks and would as long as he was physically able to do the job. Aside from having to leave for days, sometimes weeks at a time, he loved the job. It gave him something to do to expend all the extra energy he was told would dissipate by his age and he got paid to run and fight that energy out. It was nice to come home with plenty of energy to do whatever Cortie wanted but not go stir crazy. If it was not his job, it was his energy that had ruined his previous relationships but she was different. She had easily accepted him for who he was energy, ego, mouth, job, and all the other things that drove most of the other women, and men if was being totally honest, away.

"It's all yours," she said as she returned to the room, in his robe, taking a seat at the vanity to fix her hair and apply her make-up. He smiled and disappeared into the room he was sure he would soon miss if this was as serious as Tseng seemed to think it was.

He allowed the water to flow over his tired muscles. Though it was early he was far from tired but his overworked muscles were. Depending on the severity of the threat, he would have to consider a vacation soon. The Turks were trained exhaustively and were in excellent physical shape. The biggest down fall of choosing to be a Turk over being SOLDIER was that they did not receive the mako treatments. They got through battle with their minds more than their strength. Injuries took longer to heal than they would if he were SOLDIER or if he would take time off every one in a while but he refused to stand on the side lines while his team endangered themselves on missions ranging from information gathering to monster disposal.

After a few minutes he began to wash himself quickly. As much as he disliked the idea of disrupting Cortie's sleep to meet Tseng for a early morning meeting, he disliked the idea of having to wake her to go to a meeting which involved an infuriated Tseng. When he finished rinsing his hair for the last time, he dried and quickly worked his hair into its normal spikes before securing his rat tail with the first elastic band he saw. He to the main room with a towel wrapped around his waist. The strawberry blonde made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him silently. She was worried but would not say it, at least not through words, just yet. Her ear found his heart as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, yo," he whispered kissing the top of her head as he played with the ends of her mid-back length hair. If she was no so upset he would have noticed that she had left her bangs across her face but had allowed the ends of her hair to curl naturally for the first time in months.

"It's not me I'm worried about," she mumbled. 'Of course not,' he thought, 'you never worry about yourself. You've always worried about everyone else.'

"I know. I'm not going to be disposed of easily. You have nothing to worry about." He listened to his own words. Around her he seemed much more mature than he typically did around others, even at work. He wondered what it was about her that brought it out in him but did not give it much thought as she looked up at him with large icy blue eyes. He could feel her heart palpitating as he pressed her against him.

"Promise?" He knew she wanted a yes, even though he was worried. A lie would do as long as it was a yes, so he nodded and kissed her for a long moment before taking a step back. Looking her over, he smiled upon seeing her hair and the hint of rebellion in the black swirls she had painted on her face near her charcoal lined eyes. She wore a black crop top with a high neck that opened with a deep v that revealed more of her breasts than she had ever allowed while still a Turk. The top was held in place by leather straps just above and below her breasts. With that she paired black mini shorts and a pale grey sarong that was held in place by two leather straps. One rested just over her hip and the other wrapped around her hip. Knee high army boots, black fingerless gloves and her dagger, held in a thigh strap, completed the outfit.

"Didn't know ya had a new battle outfit," he kissed her again. "Not sure Tseng'll approve but you look amazing, yo," the wolfish grin she received made her giggle.

"I'm sure he won't but I'm not a Turk anymore. It's not like he can tell a civilian how to dress," she turned her attention away from his face to his phone that screamed again. Reno snatched it up off the bed and looked at the caller id though he did not need to. He knew who would be on the other end of the line as it had taken them a little over a half hour to get as ready as they had.

"Yeah," he answered a little agitated, his arm still around the object of his affection. "Look, I'll be there shortly. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait," he said before hanging up on his boss for the second time that day.

"You probably shouldn't do that," she shook her head and returned to her reflection. "Get dressed."

"Yes ma'am," he grumbled something about Tseng being intolerable before getting into his standard issue Turk outfit, once again failing to wear it according to regulation. As he dressed she grabbed the EMR and handed it to him before equipping her materia. She tended to stick to materia or hand to hand combat when she fought. She was one of the few Turks who relied on magic but she was proficient in the use of most weapons.

"Not taking your sword?" When she had been fighting daily it was not particularly odd for her to forgo a weapon in favor of magic and her fists. It had been at least a year since she had seen battle. That final battle had been with Kadaj, his gang, and the many nightmarish creatures they summoned. Her not reaching for the sword seemed out of character considering the length of time that had passed since that last battle.

"It's heavy," she said simply, dismissing the idea. "I've only used it a few times. If additional weapons are necessary, I'm sure we'll be back to retrieve them." She had a valid point. His EMR was heavier than he would like for a weapon. In battle, though, it was his favorite weapon to use.

Cortie took Reno's hand shyly though she knew he was not bothered by public displays of affection as he often embarrassed her by pulling her into them. She was still nervous that he might not be in the mood for her insecurities that morning. He smiled down at her and grabbed the keys before locking up and leading the way down to the streets below.

The walk to the new Shinra head quaters was a quiet one. He was watching for any early morning surprises and she was drawn into her thoughts about what could be so important that it could not wait for normal business hours. Cortie shivered in the cold night air. Without a so much as a thought, Reno shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped around her shoulders before draping his arm across them. A light blush that tinted her cheeks with such an open display of affection, though they were the only ones on the street at that hour entertained him.

* * *

A/N: Walked back through this chapter to work out some kinks. As soon as I finish beautifying the chapters I have already posted, I will get back to posting new chapters. :)

Please review or leave a comment. :)

The Call


	2. The Wakeup Call

Disclaimer: Same as before...

* * *

**The Wake Up Call**

* * *

"What's this," Tseng asked, his fury with Reno's habitual tardiness subsiding. Reno watched as his lip twitched as if he were going to smile but the older man repressed it. The, now, very public couple received a raised eyebrow from him instead.

"Cortie... I'd think you of all people would remember her, yo," Reno added the "yo" simply because it irritated the man.

"I can see that, Reno," he snapped in his normal tone of voice before turning his attention back to her. "What are you doing here, Perouze?"

The use of her first name caused her to visibly cringe. "I'm here to offer my assistance, that is if this is as important as you made it out to be."

"Seriously, yo. I thought my ears were gonna bleed. Next time take it down a couple dozen decibels," Reno knew he was grating on Tsengs nerves but could not find it in himself to care. He was hardly thrilled with his wake up call or his boss's insistence on using Cortie's first name, though she had made it crystal clear she did not want to hear it.

"RENO," Rude snapped, attempting to difuse the sitation and keep his partner out of trouble. The typically silent man was sympathetic but did not want to see his partner in the dog house for the fifth time in one month. This Reno knew. Without Rude to keep him in check, he knew that he would have been fired long ago with no regard for his abilities. If not for those same abilities, he felt sure he would never have been given the role as second in command and he knew his antics, "inappropriate dress", and face tattoos would have never been tolerated.

"You're looking well. I regret to inform you that you will not be wearing that when you rejoin the Turks," Tseng said, looking her over.

"Who says I'm rejoining the Turks," she quipped with a sweet smile. Reno smirked realizing she had picked up some of his attitude at some point.

"Well, it would seem she's learned a thing or two from you," Tseng cast a glance in Reno's direction. "If you aren't rejoining the Turks, what are your plans?"

"I'm not sure," she stared at her feet. "I just know I don't want to sit at home and wonder what he's facing and whether or not he's coming back."

"Understood but I have to ask, will you be able to control your emotions in the field?" Tseng's eyes gave away more than he intended. He had wished for her to come out of retirement.

"Haven't we always," Reno groaned, growing impatient with the conversation. "What's the deal here, yo? I didn't get up at three in the morning so you could play catch up with my fiancee."

"Yes, we should get on with it, should we not?" Tseng was way too calm with his response, in Reno's opinion. He watched as the raven haired man turned on the computer and brought up the footage of the last few moments of the now infamous vanishing news crew that entered the old Shinra building in hopes of uncovering a good story lived.

"This is the last we heard from them. There are rumors of experiments, beyond those involving SOLDIER, occurring in the building. I am not sure there is any validity to the claims but..." He did not need to finish. Everyone in the group knew how the statement would end.

"They're still worth looking into," Reno grumbled as he plopped into the chair across from Tseng. Cortie took her place beside him, sinking down into the seat while staring at the screen, her mouth was opened slightly as if she was going to say something but the words never came. The screams that emanated from the tape has softened the callous interactions and tore at the hearts of the room's occupants.

"These people... None of them survived," Reno the question no one else could.

"None," Rude broke in once again and moved toward the table but remained standing.

"What can we do," she asked after a long silence, her icy eyes continued to stare at the screen, wide and horrified.

"Can you help? Are you mentally and physically capable of helping? It has been some time since you have seen battle. I am afraid I have inform you that children seem to be disappearing as well. We have no in tel on what they are doing with these children. It is possible that they are being used in experiments or are being trained for battle."

Reno looked at her wondering if she could be able to handle battle again, let alone battle with children. Dirty work just something he had grown accustomed to long ago, perhaps before she joined the company. It had never really bothered him but the idea of fighting children sicken him. She took things to heart instead of seeing them as part of the job which meant she was much more vulnerable to doubts, second guessing, and regret. Crossing her legs, she leaned back in the slightly padded chair and stared into her former boss's eyes. "If I work on my terms then, yes I can handle it."

"What are your terms," Tseng looked curious but the curiosity was not limited to Tseng. Reno observed similar looks on the faces of Rude and Elena, who had been sitting silently watching the scenario unfold next to Tseng. She was like the clock one never noticed until its ticking broke uncomfortable silences or the chimes alerted anyone in hearing range than another hour had passed by. Dread marred her features. Reno wondered if Tseng would be ordering her to stay behind this time. Children made things very different for everyone. Reno wondered why he was the least affected by the scenario.

"I work with Reno and Rude exclusively. I know them, trust them, and know their abilities and limits. They know mine..."

"If that is not possible?" Tseng tested. 'So, like him,' Reno thought but said nothing. He wanted her answer as much as Tseng seemed to.

"Then you don't need me," she looked to Reno. He sighed, his eyes had only left her for a few seconds since the conversation began. The red head watched as she rose from her seat and turned toward the door. She was more manipulative than he gave her credit for. Thrilled by this revelation, he followed her lead.

"I will partner you with Reno. It will not always be possible to have all three of you on a mission though. You understand Rude?" The taller man nodded. Reno caught the apologetic look she sent the man who was only a year older than him. It was not likely that he was the only one wonder what emotions the dark shades hid.

"Your other terms," Reno prompted her quietly, wondering what else she could want and not caring how anyone else felt about him taking the lead.

"Choose to put me on pay roll or not but the suit is gone and it will stay that way. I'm not sure how I feel about Shinra. The public still sees Shinra as a threat and they have good reason. Re-associating myself with Shinra in that capacity is not something I am ready to do." There was no wavering in her voice or demeanor. Reno suppressed a proud grin.

"I take it that is your chosen attire?" Tseng shook his head in disbelief. Everyone who worked with him knew that he felt the uniform was sacred.

"For today," she shrugged. 'So like her,' Reno bit his lower lip in an attempt to burst into a fit of laughter as Tseng's jaw hardened at her blatant disregard of the importance of his question.

"Well, I imagine if there had been female SOLDIERs you would have been a first if for nothing other than your outfit," Elena teased, surprising everyone in the room. Humor was not her strong point.

"It's possible. Should I retrieve my buster sword... Speaking of SOLDIERs... I'd be willing to bet AVALANCHE will be involved in some capacity soon. I have no problem working with them. None of you should but if you do, I do NOT want to hear your complaints. As I'm sure you are dying to hear it, my last term is I have the right to refuse any mission with out questions." Reno smiled watching her put her foot down as she had essentially refused to do something she felt was morally unacceptable.

"I see no problem with you returning to the Turks, at least for now. The outfit is a stretch but I suppose if I can accept Reno's overtly casual perversion of the company attire then I suppose I will survive yours as well." Tseng waved his hand dismissively at her clothing forcing Reno to bite his tongue.

"A Turk..." She sighed. A look crept across her face that Reno knew that well.

"For now, we will avoid the formal title. You seem uncomfortable with it," Tseng relented, apparently catching the contempt she held as well. A single nod was her only response.

"Reno, Rude, Perouze," his eyes narrowed after what Reno could only guess was a death glare, "You three will begin searching the computer archives. Elena and I will search the news and security camera footage that has been collected. A meeting with Rufus and Reeve will take place in the seventh floor meeting room at eleven. Do not be late. Perouze, we will also have to discuss your position with them at the meeting. You are dismissed," he turned the chair before anyone could respond and began scouring surveillance footage.

The three exited the room without looking back. The computer archives were fairly easy to navigate but it was time consuming and tedious. Reno groaned as soon as the door closed. He noticed both Rude and Cortie shaking their heads.

"What," he asked feigning insult.

"So easily frustrated," Cortie smiled. "I still wonder why you didn't join SOLDIER. They didn't have near as much paperwork to do."

"Not many of them lived either," he pointed out. She nodded and returned her eyes to the walk way in front of them. "Man, I'm starvin', yo. Think we could grab something before we begin the electronic chocobo chase?"

"Rude?" Cortie looked to the most professional of the group for a final decision.

"Sure, otherwise nothing will be done," he said simply and pushed the down button on the elevator. "Make it quick."

"Would bring it back here but those lab nerds would die, yo," Reno shook his head. " It's not like the archivin' computers are new or anything."

"And you wonder why I won't let ya near my laptop," Cortie poked him. When the chuckles subsided, the three fell silent as they stepped into the elevator. All remained silent until they reached the still dark street.

Reno looked at the digital clock on the building across the street as they exited. "Only place open is that Kalm style cafe or the apartment," Reno brought to their attention, momentarily refraining from using "yo."

"Cafe's closer," Rude spoke in his normal short manner but he seemed to be happy about having Cortie around again.

"Cafe it is then," Reno shrugged and took Cortie's hand as they made their way down the dimly lit streets to the only twenty-four hour establishment in Edge.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated and a great motivator. :)


	3. The Archives

Disclaimer: In chapter one!

* * *

**The Archives**

* * *

After scarfing a rather greasy meal, which seemed way too late to be dinner and much to early to be breakfast, the trio rushed back to the facility in hopes that no one noticed their absence. Reno caught Rude walking behind them most of the way back. He could only guess at the reserved man's reasons until he saw a small smile on the his face as he observed the couple's fingers intertwined. Reno turned his attention back to Cortie who was once again in his jacket though she tried to refuse it during this trip. She hated showing anything she considered to be weakness in front of their coworkers.

They snuck in through a side door and made their way carefully to the archive room, trying to avoid cameras and security personnel for fun. The archive room proved to be much easier to sneak into than they thought. It was something worth noting at the next meeting, when no one is concerned what time they had entered the room.

After swiping his key card, Reno led the way into the brightly lit room. There were several computer terminals placed together in the middle of the room as well as reading areas for the paper documents that were on the other side of the room's only other door.

Cortie sat at the middle unit before the others had considered where to sit. Reno detested the part of the job that involved extensive reading, research or sitting. Searching the archives meant doing all three at the same time. He briefly wondered if Rude and Cortie felt the same but quickly concluded that they did not and would not understand his loathing for it. Cortie read a lot in her spare time and sitting still had never bothered Rude. No, they might be annoyed but they definitely did not feel the immense displeasure he felt from the task. After a moment of stretching in an attempt to relieve the tension that had already built in his shoulders from just thinking about less than pleasant the task, he took the seat to her left which was the only one remaining on that side of the computer group since Rude had already taken the seat to the woman's right.

"Reno start looking at Dr. Lucretia Crescent's files to see what you can find. Keep in mind a lot of it is probably fragmented. If you get frustrated, take a break. Lucretia should not have as many files as the others, fragmented or not. Rude, I'll take Hojo's files, I know I won't be able make it through them. I should get a good start, though. Check the works of Valentine and Gast. You'll probably have more luck with Gast's files. At this point I don't think anyone should be over looked."

"I think I like you as the leader," Reno grinned and kissed her. "You don't leave room for options."

"Read," she smiled and flushed with the embarrassment of being kissed in front of the man who had taken on the big brother role during her days as a Turk. Neither man objected. Each of them began to sift through the mass of files from and relating to the various scientist that had worked for Shinra, many pursuing fiendish agendas with company funds, though the company was not as blind to it as they liked to pretend. Reno glanced up occasionally to see the horror written on his fiancee's face as she read more and more about the mad genius who had performed countless vile experiments on various forms of life. He was perhaps the most disturbed of them all. Reno suddenly wished she had not chosen to take on the responsibility of reading those horrors. Of the three, she was the best for the task simply because she had more patience with reading than he or Rude did.

Reno forced his eyes to return to the screen before him once again, gathering little other than Lucretia had been working on a thesis involving Omega and Chaos when an accident occurred and Vincent's father passed away but the reports were lacking the necessary details to connect the events in any significant way and he certainly was not going to question the "vampiric" man. That was surely as dangerous as walking into the former Shinra headquarters unarmed. The events seemed to start Crescent's decent into darkness. Of course, Cortie had been correct when she guessed that most of the files would be so fragmented they would be hard to gather much from. His head shook involuntarily at the futility of the exercise.

"Any luck," he asked looking over at his partners.

"None here," Rude was the first to reply, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he were suffering from a headache.

"So far, nothing seems relevant to the people disappearing in the old Shinra building. Even though his files are in shambles I've gathered some disturbing information on the various experiments Hojo performed as well as his take on some other scientists' work but it's all so disjointed it isn't making much sense. What little of it that does is... Well, it's not relevant at the moment," she sighed, not noticing that she was mimicking their bald friend and coworker.

"Maybe you two should join me on that break you told me to take eariler," he suggested with a weary grin.

"It's seven a.m... We've been searching since four. Maybe we should take a moment... I could use some coffee," the strawberry blonde sighed as she stretched. Several joints popped in succession which pulled a sigh from her.

"Sounds good," Rude agree as he rose from the seat.

"I could go for some too. Think the labbies will have a panic attack if we bring it back here," Reno grinned as he offered Cortie his hand.

"Probably. At this point, who cares? I certainly don't. We don't really know what we're looking for... I doubt we'll find or recognize it before we have report to Reeve and Rufus if we do stumble across it," she responded and took his hand. He helped pull her out of the chair. "I just wish I knew something about what we're looking for because nothing is going to be labeled super secret project. It's probably hidden in something that looks more benign than a chocobo."

"We'll know it if we see. If we don't, all we can tell them is there is nothing we have found so far to indicate that there should be anything unusal happening in that buildling. Reeve may have some answers. He seems to be everwhere and no where all at once." The length of Rude's statement shocked Reno and left Cortie with a dumbfounded look as well. "What? I know how to express my thoughts. I just often choose not to," he defended before walking out the door in frustration.

"Wow that was... odd," Cortie looked at Reno. "It's been years since I've heard him say that much at once."

"Same here. Apparently the sun glasses act as a silencer," Reno shrugged, drawing attention to the fact that the man's trademark eye wear had been left on the table beside the keyboard. Before leading her toward the door once again. He could not wait to be away from the room, even if it was just to get some of the terrible coffee the company provided.

"Wait up, yo," he called down the hall to Rude, who did not turn but stopped at the break area. "Maybe today the coffee vending machine is in working order. I hate that cheap stuff ya haveta brew yourself," Reno complained as he entered the room behind his long time friend.

"If it tasted better I would be more inclined to believe your dislike of it was because you would have to brew it," Rude said as he looked the machines over.

"Sometimes I think the coffee is not coffee but some kind of performance measuring substance. If you can't survive the coffee, you will never survive as a Shinra employee," Cortie nodded to herself, satisfied with her explanation of why the substance was so hard to drink. The thought entertained Reno.

"If anyone would do it, Shinra would," Rude fought back a smile but joined in when the younger two began to laugh.

"Looks like the machine is operational... At least for today," Cortie smiled after selecting a caramel macchiato. The machine made the familiar buzzing noises as it quickly brewed the coffee. The sounds of the additional favoring being added would come soon. She began to look at the other machines with some interest as the coffee was prepared mechanically. "Five gil, please," she smiled sweetly as she held out her hand.

Reno obliged her after retrieving his wallet from the pocket in his jacket. He glanced at the typically reserved Rude to find him attempting to stifle a smile. Rude had always had a soft spot for Cortie but everyone did, even Tseng... not that he would admit it. At first everyone had been worried about the two of them getting together because of Reno's track record. Though he had a few flings, they hardly frequent. Landing himself in trouble with his mouth was much more common. Both of these things seemed to worry their small but close group. He remembered the threats he received of physical harm from not just his coworkers but also Rufus Shinra, who was almost as big of a sucker for her as Reno was. The threats ranged from moderate physical discomfort to death.

He wondered silently when they had been caught in her spell, guessing it was when she finally revealed why she started training for the Turks in her early teens. Cissnei had been trained for them all of her life, It was a family business for her. Cortie had fallen into the Turks when her parents were killed. She often said she would have preferred being SOLDIER if it had been allowed when she started because she would have rather not known anything about the people she was sent out to kill.

"Umph," the sound from his twenty year old fiancee brought him back to his present mission, retrieving five gil from his wallet.

"Sorry, I was thinkin'." He handed her the whole wallet. "Have at it. I'll get something in a minute." Reno wondered silently how he had been so consumed by the thoughts that he froze. The red head had never been much of one for thinking deeply, he preferred to being in perpetual motion, not taking the time to ponder life or any aspect of it.

Rude raised an eyebrow at him but quickly returned to watching the girl as she rocked back and forward on her feet as she stared at the machines, presumably thinking about which of the high calorie snacks she was ready to consume. Reno turned to watch them both as Rude moved to the machine to select espresso as soon as Cortie had retrieve her drink. He had always liked his coffee hot, strong, and black. It amazed Reno that anyone could drink coffee like that but still could not stand the generic brand of coffee the company seemed to prefer. To Reno the two were practically the same.

"You'd think they'd look for something healthier to feed us. How are we supposed to remain in fighting and snooping condition eating donuts and chips," the icey eyed girl asked aloud before returning the wallet to its owner with a bag of mini donuts in one hand and the macchiato in the other.

"One would think," Rude teased her.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' it's not healthy. Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it," she narrowed her eyes. "I would eat something healthier if it were in there."

"Righto..." Reno shook his head. Sweet tooth was a mild term for her desire for sweets. It was almost insatiable. At times he wondered if there was something wrong with her simply from the amount of sugar she consumed.

"Hey," she glared, stomping her feet indignantly but said nothing more as she opened the bag and popped one of the miniature powdered confections into her mouth.

"They might send us in to investigate the building if we don't find anything, ya know," Reno finally brought up what he was sure the other two had realized long before but would not speak.

"They may," Rude said as stoically as he could manage. It was obvious he disliked the idea. Rude stepped away from the coffee machine after a moment and motioned Reno forward.

"If they do we can handle it," Cortie said, no longer looking up from her treat.

"Can we? Elena and Tseng couldn't handle Kadaj and his gang. It took Cloud to take them down and he was mako and Jenova infused." Reno did not like the odds and he refuse to pretend otherwise, especially when their lives, Cortie's life, were at stake. They were top of the line fighters and investigators those who were still truly human but they could only hold out so long against the remnants. 'What if the creatures in that building are a lot stronger than the remnants?'

"Reno, we know. If they ask us to go there... They're likely sending us to our death. I'm worried too..." The look in her eyes drew him to her, suddenly he found himself holding her as close as he could. For the moment it did not matter to him that she would be embarrassed and likely angry when she remembered they had an audience. He felt her body slump against his. It was the first time he had seen her so scared but he knew the reality she was afraid of was his death. Her own had never concerned her much.

"If it comes up today, we will refuse," he promised her in whispers. Though he knew it was a terrible career move, he refused to put her in that situation. Rude looked at him. Reno had no fear and he knew that his comment had stunned the bigger man. The inescapable truth was that he loved her and she was his reason to live. He was not the reckless person he once was and he had her to thank for that. "It's not like they don't have the world's favorite heroes still hanging around and three of them are genetically altered. They're better equipped to take on whatever is coming."

"Who says they will this time," her ear was pressed against his heart.

"We'll cross, or burn, that particular bridge when we get to it. For now we should see if we can't find enough information to avoid being sent in immediately," Rude suggested.

"Right," Cortie said, letting go of Reno and flushing.

"Let's go then," Reno shrugged as he retrieved his coffee from the machine.

* * *

Please read and review... Oh and I edited this again. Sorry guys I was half asleep when I posted this chapter.


	4. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Back at the beginning of the beginning.

* * *

**The Meeting**

* * *

"So you've found nothing of significance." Rufus spoke, much calmer than anyone expected.

"Nothing of significance? Are you that callous or that ignorant? The youngest of the group stood and flung her chair backward. "We've found plenty of significant things. The problem is that it doesn't pertain to that building. Who knows how many files and parts of files we can't find? There has to be something out there. The question is where and how encrypted is it? We've been here since four a.m. sorting through thousands of files. Yes, thousands. If you expect something we need more time," she was pacing the room quickly. It was unlike her to loose her temper which lead Reno to the conclusion that she was still afraid that this conversation would ultimate lead to his death.

"Calm down Ms. Nyx," Rufus spoke before Tseng had time to scold her for the behavior. Reno expected Rufus to be easier on her than Tseng but he had not expected him to be completely unfazed by the outburst. Rufus had never called her by her last name. The benign gesture seemed sinister. The glare she shot at Rufus chilled everyone in the room, except of course the man it was intended for. "I understand you are displeased with Shinra but you are returning to us in some capacity, are you not?"

"I am but that does not mean I will let you throw our lives away," she moved to the window. The strawberry blonde had a tendency to do that when she was angry.

"I will not ask you to enter the building until we know more. You can relax," his tone as well as the slight smile was meant to sooth but it seemed to do nothing for the irate woman.

"Babe, we're good," Reno spoke as he rose from his seat. He approached slowly, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Are we," she asked closing her eyes.

"Yes," wrapped his arms around her, though he knew he would probably be in trouble the moment they stepped out of the others' view. "I'm not going to leave you behind," he whispered in her ear. "What are ya plannin' on doing with us, yo," his normal speech patterns returned as he spoke to the bosses, though he looked at neither of them.

"The matter needs careful consideration," Rufus began, an emotion in his voice Reno did not recognize. The tone had cause Cortie to stiffen in his arms. Apparently she had recognized it.

"Yes, it does," Reeve finally interjected easing some of the tension. "The WRO is looking into this as we speak. Our members may not have the gift for stealth the Turks have but we have been monitoring the building since the disappearance of the news crew. Large amounts of mako have been pooling below the building. There is no way to be certain how long process has been happen. Whether it even has any significance has yet to be determined."

"Again, this means what for us," Reno was becoming frustrated now. His eyes narrowed. The only person in the room who might have caught it was Rufus as he was the only one who could see either of their faces.

"Reno," Tseng snapped but it had no effect on him as he lowered his chin to her shoulder and stared out over the city with her, scowling.

"It is alright Tseng. He wants to protect Ms. Nyx. I'm sure you can understand that. After all, you would not want to see Elena in danger," he paused for a long moment. "Things would go much faster if we were not forced to talk to your backs. I would like to think we are on the same side here," Rufus cooed which earned a groan from Cortie. Reno felt her hands on his, as if to push them apart. When he obliged they returned to the group.

"Welcome back," Rufus began again as they sat in front of him.

"Yeah," Reno fought the urge to roll his eyes. It no longer mattered that he was in deep trouble with Tseng, Rufus' tone had struck a nerve.

"You are to continue your research for now but we will also require your assistance with surveillance. Perhaps we may learn something useful from simple surveillance instead of infiltration. You may divide up shifts as you like Tseng." Rufus watched the couple. 'Unnerving,' was the only word that Reno could conjure to match the feeling that washed over him.

"Some members of the WRO will help with the assignment if necessary. I understand the number of Turks is quite low as of late."

"Where'd ya hear that from?" Reno raised a challenging eyebrow, while drumming his fingers on the desk he could not describe if his life depended on it.

"One doesn't have to hear it to know it. The black suits are becoming a rare sight," Reeve retorted.

"We're an elite group. Most people can't cut it, yo," Reno responded, leaning back in his chair waiting for someone to make the comment that Cortie had not been able to hack it in the company. Fury was boiling just below the surface. One comment about her would be enough to open the flood gates.

"I see... Well then, am I to understand you do not need any assistance," Rufus countered, avoiding the powder keg that was Reno's temper.

"Send whoever ya want. Make sure they stay outta our way though," he shrugged. Rude released a long, heavy breath through his nose. The tanned man did not need to speak to make his frustration clear to everyone in the room. Reno wondered briefly who that nonverbal warning had been issued to.

"I wouldn't dream of sending amateurs in. Yuffie Kisaragi and her team will be joining you for a while as we try to figure out what happened in that building. If we are lucky we may figure out what we are up against before we have to face it," Reeve added, the mischievous look on his face hinting that Cait Sith was on standby somewhere near. Reeve often disappeared in sticky situations leaving the comical puppet of a cat in his wake.

"While Reeve gathers his team, you are dismissed. I suggest you take this time to rest and prepare for an extended assignment. It has been an immense pleasure to see you again Ms. Nyx, as always. You should visit us more often. Retirement does not mean you have to disappear, my dear ," Rufus smiled at her, giving a look that Reno did not understand before rising from his seat.

The Tseng and Elena left with brief nods and a well timed "yes sir." Reno rose from his seat but did not move any further as Cortie and Rufus stared each other down silently. He failed to notice when Rude had made his way to the other side of the young woman and was prompting her to leave with a strong hand tugging gently at her shoulder. A dismissive hand was waved at the oldest of the group. He sighed once again before leaving the room.

"Reno, Reeve, may we be excused for a moment?" Her eyes were on fire as she spoke. The words were a command that could have easily been mistaken for a request by an outsider.

"Rufus," Reeve looked to him with a warning written on his face. "We'll meet at dinner, yes," the dark haired leader of the WRO continued after a moment. Rufus nodded with false bravado. Reeve left quietly with a reluctant Reno following a few steps behind.

* * *

*Cortie's POV*

"Yes, Ms. Nyx is there something I can help you with," he asked with a disturbingly cool demeanor.

"You can stop calling me that for one," she snapped.

"What would you prefer," he asked as he poured a glass of water. The glass slid to a stop just before her.

"Cortie would be just fabulous," she pushed the glass aside, staring him down.

"Any other requests... Cortie?" He leaned across the table, retrieving the glass, taking a sip before sliding it to the same spot before her. He took his time straightening up.

"Yes. Tell me what the hell all of that was about anyway?"

"I'm not sure I know what you are referring to," his demeanor was more unnerving as her flaming temper was met with his icy, yet deceiving casual, words.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rufus Shinra," she rose from her seat once again walking to the window. "What's with you?"

"Oh... Do you mean the formalities, dear. Well, you are an engaged lady now, correct?" The false smile had yet to fade or even twitch.

"Is that a problem?" She crossed her arms forcefully over her chest.

"No, not at all. One would think your Reno would dislike it if I spoke to his soon to be bride informally. The man you chose is quite the hot head," Rufus chuckled as he stepped toward her.

"He may be but I never have to wonder what he's feeling," she bit back, finally striking a nerve. His smile faltered for a second but he quickly recovered.

"Seems like you have picked up on his less desirable habits," Rufus placed a hand on her shoulder taunting her slightly.

"Maybe. I'm inclined think it is a good thing. Open communication works, you know?" Her arms dropped to her sides as he took a step closer to her.

"I was under the impression you disliked communication," he smiled, twisting her words from so long before.

"Yeah, when all I hear is 'La, la, la... Where are you?... La, la, la... When will you be in?... La, la, la... Who are you with?' A little trust would have been nice, Rufus. You were my world. She focused on the people moving on the streets below as her boiling blood turned cooler. As his ice met her flames, they found themselves lukewarm and almost impassive.

"Your world? I'm sure," he shook his head disapprovingly. He had always said she was too young to love him as he had loved her. The he claimed to still love her. "So, am I to believe that Reno is your world now?" Once again he was twisting her words but he was right this time. When he received no answer he continued. "You believe you can trust HIM?" Disapproving shock colored his speech.

"Yes, I do. I wasn't expecting your support but I was..." She shrugged her shoulder from his grip which, light as it had always been, felt like a vice in her sensitive state.

"You were," his voice became slightly louder causing her to cringe.

"Nothing. I can see this is going no where, just like every conversation we've ever had. I'm sorry Rufus but this is exactly why we did not work. You'll always hold a place in my heart but this, what is happening right now, is not how I want to live," she managed to hold back more emotion than she expected from her voice as she stared him in the eye. A single tear betrayed her, which he wiped away gently before looking out over the city. She felt sure it was just another game to win her affections.

"So you choose Reno, I see." He could not face her. The emotion he displayed, as small as it may seem was more than he had ever shown in their relationship.

"Yes, I chose him but more importantly, he chose me," she turned away from him. "That's all I ever wanted, someone to choose me. I can see this is going to be difficult... Good day," she started toward the door.

"Cortie..."

"What?" She froze in place for a moment before turning to see that he was facing her once again.

"You have my blessing. I will do nothing to hurt you further or make this more difficult. We can only hope he cares as much for as you believe he does." The statement caused her to turn back to him. It was the first time he had expressed any concern for her well being. She stood there in silence searching for words but drew a blank.

"If not, you know where to find me," he turned back to the window. "I believe you have someone waiting for you, do you not?"

"Mmm," was all she could manage as she forced her body to move toward the exit. With all of their similarities, they should have worked. Their relationship should have been simple but the circumstances around the relationship had been damning.

"I'll be expecting an update by the end of the day," his voice had returned to business as usual though he was not looking at her. She wondered if he could after expressing things he never had.

"Sure, Rufus," she sighed and stepped through the door, watching him as she closed it as gently as possible. When she turned around she was met by the inquiring eyes of everyone who had attended the meeting.

'Oh no...' she though as she forced the best smile she could.

* * *

A/N: I debated on not switching POV but I decided you might want to know something more about Cortie than her appearance... So, this is was the result... A little Rufus and Cortie, who woulda thought?

As always, please review.


	5. Company Secrets

Disclaimer: You know where the thing is...

* * *

**Company Secrets**

* * *

No one breathed a word when he was the last one out of the room. It seemed they were all as confused as he was by the events of the last half hour. He leaned back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. One foot supported his weight as the other found the wall that supported him. Everyone seemed a little off but he had never seen Cortie and Rufus act like that toward each other. The last time they were all in the same room together Cortie was Rufus' pet. He wondered silently if she was no longer his pet because she left or if Rufus himself was her real reason for leaving.

The last meeting they had with him in the same room as Rufus and Cortie had happened at well over two years before. Everything seemed normal on that day and he was no longer sure it had been more than six months since she had left the organization in pursuit of something else. Before they were engaged she spent most of her working hours ensuring that Rufus was safe. The second answer no longer seemed as logical as he thought over the events of her time as a Turk but for some reason he could not help believing there was some hidden past there. Never had he seen the young woman anger so quickly over something so small.

Another possibility was that she was simply afraid that someone was about to be sent on a death mission. The Shinra building had become infamous for the many people that went missing in and around it as well as the tortured screams that cut through the silence of the night. It was not like her to be afraid but perhaps she had lost more than she could bare and was not willing to experience more loss. For Reno, the pieces still were not fitting together as they should.

"What is going on in there," he heard Elena whisper her concern to Tseng who shook his head dismissively but the look on his face said he knew more than he let on. That only made sense though. He was their superior.

Reno looked over the others. Everyone seemed to be deep in thought as they looked off in different directions trying to look occupied enough that no one would talk to them. The tension was suffocating.

After what seemed like an eternity, a simple click of a door brought him away from his thoughts. His eyes locked on the door without thought. She closed the door as quietly as possible, almost as if she were sneaking out of her parents' house in the middle of the night. When she turned, she realized the she was in the spotlight. She wore an obviously forced smile for the questioning eyes that awaited her. He was not sure how much time had passed when his partner broke the silence.

"Are you ok," the large man asked as stoically as he could manage.

"Yes..." Reno did not like the way she trailed off. No one moved. No one spoke. He was not the only one waiting for an explanation of what had happened behind the cursed steel door. Several uncomfortably silent moments passed before she walked down the middle of the hall, not bothering to look at anyone.

"Cortie? Rufus didn't say or do anything out of line did he," the leader of the WRO asked as she passed by him.

"No, nothing. Everyone should get some rest while they can." Her voice broke once as she avoided their concerned eyes.

Reno pushed himself away from the wall and followed quickly behind her. When he was sure the others were not following them he stopped her. "What was that all about," he asked placing a hand on each of her shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"I... he... Let's go home," she diverted her eyes.

"Are you sure you are ok?" The look told him enough for him to know better than asking again, at least while they were in Shinra's new headquarters.

"Yes. Can we go?" She was impatient which was never a good sign.

"Sure," he stepped back to her side and kept up with her quickened pace easily. Whatever had happened in that room had really under her skin. Rufus had the ability to do that with little effort but he had never seen the blonde push her like he had in the meeting. He would have to keep a better watch on the boss around his young fiancee.

The pair made their way out of the building quickly, using the stairs instead of the elevator. Somehow they managed not to cross the paths of the others, whether that meant they beat them out of the building or they would find themselves behind the others, he was not sure. They walked in silence through the now busy streets. Most of the city's inhabitants were on their lunch breaks, the Turks would be if a treat had not been present. He wondered how long they could go unnoticed in the crowd. Turks were pretty much the only people who paraded around in black suits with zip up jackets. They stood out for that reason alone but he, and a few other high level Turks, had some fame from various missions. There was little good press with his name but it seem that during his fight with Kadaj's gang he redeemed himself well enough to be considered a hero, at least until his next diabolical order.

Cortie had been kept out of the public eye for the most part. She was typically guarding Rufus during the more sinister era of the Turks. This struck Reno as odd. As far as he could remember she was the only female protector Rufus had ever had. Hand to hand combat, sword fighting and various throwing weapons, was how she preferred to fight if she had to fight at all. As Rufus' personal body guard she had been forced to carry a gun which was something she hated doing. Even more odd was the fact that she would have been far more useful to them as a spy than body guard. Any member of the Turks could have sufficently protected him with a gun as they had all been forced to train with the some what offensive weapons until they received perfects scores in every test, several times in a row. Only when they were officially titled Turks were they allowed to choose their own weapon, for which they would receive additional training if they strayed from the standard issue guns.

'What kept Rufus from sending her into the site as a spy,' he began to think in sentences as opposed to the jumbled pictures that had colored his thoughts since they left the building. A line of thought that was coherent was beginning to form. 'If anyone could make it in and out of that building with in tel without getting so much as a scratch, it would be her. She has snuck into the most high security areas in the Shinra building more than once and didn't get caught then. Does she know what is going on in there? Is she aware of this and not telling anyone because she's afraid to or does Rufus know what is going on in that rubble? Or... no, that can't be right... She wouldn't have. It would have been every where, wouldn't it?'

His thoughts were broken when she grasped his hand tightly. He squeezed hers and continued on through the crowd with her, not questioning her action though was very unusual. Their apartment was only a couple blocks away but it seemed like miles as they worked their way through the crowded sidewalks. Everyone was in such a hurry to get to their lunch they paid little attention to what was going on around them. If they had, they probably would have been alarmed by the sight of the former Turk dragging a Turk through the sea of bodies.

They reached the apartment after what felt like an eternity in the suffocating crowd, in reality it had probably taken less than fifteen minutes. She slowed her pace for the first time since she walked away from her concerned friends allowing him lead the way to the apartment. Everything was dark and silent when they entered. Instead of talking she began to disarm herself, starting with the leg band holding her throwing daggers which found their way to the kitchen counter. He watched silently as her materia joined the daggers and was followed by a pouch of something she had strapped to her thigh hidden by the heavy sarong. The article of clothing was the next to go but it found its resting place over the back of the recliner. Her boots stood guard next to the misused piece of furniture. Her earrings found themselves on the counter with the rest of her things before she disappeared into the bedroom silently.

Reno sighed and kicked his own boots off beside hers. His EMR and fight goggles found their place beside her weapons and his jacket came to rest on the same chair. Slowly he walked into the bedroom to find her removing her elaborate make-up, which had served more as a warning to them that she was not about the company. It got the message across that the reason she was there was Reno not whatever scheme Shinra had cooked up. He had not thought that through in the early morning hours but it seemed so obvious since he had woke up fully. Was there another message to it that he was missing, though. One that was directed at Rufus?

Reno paced the room slowly as he removed the pants and shirt that stood out like a neon sign screaming Turk before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her loosely, his chin found her shoulder. After a moment she closed her eyes and leaned into the older man a little. He felt her relax and heard a small sigh before she opened her eyes again.

"You gonna get that tattooed on," he whispered the question in her ear, curious about what it really signified to her.

"Something maybe... Reno, I'm sorry." Her eyes were studying him through the reflection in the mirror.

"About?" The statement perplexed him. He could not think of anything she should be sorry about but decided to hear her out, if she was willing to talk about it. He doubted she was.

"A lot of things..." Her eyes looked sad, somehow older. Nothing bothered him more than that look.

"Like," he prompted placing a gentle kiss on her neck before returning his chin to her shoulder.

"What happened today..."

"What actually happened today? Shinra was really working your nerves," Reno frowned with her. The ice blue eyes he adored closed again, keeping him out in a sense.

"Yes, he was. The man is an expert at eating way one's nerves," she groaned. "Things were not always this way but they have been for a while..."

"What do you mean?"

"Rufus... well... Let's lay down. We're supposed to be resting," she dodged. There was definitely something he had not known about, something she did not want to discuss.

"Sure but... Cortie," he began as he took a step back. "Don't shut me out, please." He turned and sat down on the bed they shared, allowing her some space. Minutes passed and she had not moved. She simply stared at herself in the mirror for some time, seeming as though she were arguing with her reflection before she stood and began to pace the room quickly.

"Rufus... He... I... We were... together." She blurted out, only to pace more rapidly than before.

"You... Rufus...," was all he could manage at the moment. Shock blocked the connection from his brain to his mouth, for which he was thankful. 'That's what the that look Tseng had was all about. He knew. How did he know? Was he the only one who was let in on the secret or had he figured it out on his own. Is that why she retired?'

"I'm sorry," she said again, as if she had committed some heinous crime by dating the once powerful man.

"He didn't hurt you did he," he question flew out of his mouth before he could acknowledge her apology. Reno knew the man's games well. It was likely that she had been nothing more than his play thing. Rufus amused himself in many ways, stealing hearts was one of them but Reno was aware of his sicker pleasures as well.

"No... at least not in the sense I think you mean..." Finally, she stopped pacing and sat on the bed beside him. His protective nature had apparently calmed her some, though he was boiling inside.

"How then?"

"He never chose me..."

"Never chose you," he repeated the words slowly, trying to find meaning in them. She was cryptic when she spoke, one of the many traits she shared with the man they spoke of.

"Yes... He was important to me. His company and his own desires were important to him," she placed a hand on Reno's thigh.

"He didn't force you to..." He paused gritting his teeth sure he would explode or his blood would boil dry if the answer was yes.

"Do anything? No, I just never felt like he returned my love. When we parted ways was when I started doing spy work. Everything was civil until he learned we were engaged... Then he became bitter.. or maybe jealous. I'm not really sure. Maybe it is regret..." Her eyes narrowed as she considered the possibilities.

"Oh... Is that why you 'retired'?" He felt relief wash over him knowing that Rufus had refrained from using her in that manner. The idea of him hurting her in anyway was infuriating but at least he had not hurt her in that sense. If it cost him his life, Rufus would have paid dearly for such treachery.

"Mostly... The fear of watching you die was another part of it..." She had never spoken so openly with him. It never failed to amaze him that his partners, her and Rude, were more open with him than anyone he knew of but there were so many things they kept locked away. At times he felt guilty about not trying to draw more out of them but he knew the only way they would talk was if they wanted to.

"What happened in that room?" 'Should I have stayed,' was the question he wanted to ask but could not find it in himself to do so.

"I think we settled a few things. I'm not sure." That was the cut off. From this point she would say nothing else about what happened. No matter what he did. He was keenly aware of this invisible line. Anything she said from that point would be evasive so there was no point in pushing for more.

"Maybe," he shook his head in defeat. It was possible she would open up about it later but for the moment all he could do was wait.

She mumbled, "I'm sorry," once more before crawling to her side of the bed. Nothing was said since he was not sure she meant for him to hear her. He simply moved under the cover and pulled her over to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively as he placed gentle kisses on her back and shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear before closing the little space between them. Her response was barely audible as the tension in her muscles finally relaxed. He breathed in her scent as he closed his eyes, wondering how much information she withheld.

* * *

What kind of skeletons is she hiding in that closet of hers? Or, is Reno just paranoid? Only Rufus and Cortie know and so far, they aren't talking.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
